1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of communications and more particularly to a communications apparatus which enables seamless, two-way transmission between a plurality of wireless, personal area network (PAN) devices and a wireless local area network (LAN) which may communicate with an Internet-connected server.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are numerous applications where it would be advantageous to provide a plurality of PAN devices that can be wirelessly operated for two-way communication with a remote Internet-connected backend server. By way of example, in many “drive-in” transactions involving a multiple kiosk-type environment, it would be useful to permit a vehicle occupant to communicate wirelessly with the kiosk to facilitate the local transaction. Moreover, if, in turn, the kiosks provided communications with a remote Internet-connected server, a central control system could then monitor, approve and record local transactions in real time without a wire link. A typical automotive service station is a prime illustration of a drive-in kiosk type environment where one could advantageously employ a wireless PAN/LAN two-way communications system using a vehicle-mounted device or hand-held device. The vehicle-mounted device could be a module that operates automatically. The hand-held device could be a personal digital assistant (PDA).
The available art includes various communications systems that provide two-way transmission from transaction kiosks to a remote server. However, such available systems normally require direct interaction with the kiosk or a hard-wired link between kiosks or between the kiosks and a local transceiver. Available solutions for gas stations require that explosion-proof rated cable (e.g. EX zone 1 area 1 rated) be installed between the remote server and the gasoline pumps. Often, the conduits for additional cables may be full or absent. With 24,500 branded gas stations in the U.S. and Canada alone, the envisioned upgrade could be extremely expensive if implemented using available resources.